


Easy Does it

by beatlelover22



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Awesome Peggy Carter, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter is a badass and also she has a cold, Sick Character, Sick Peggy Carter, Sickfic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlelover22/pseuds/beatlelover22
Summary: Peggy Carter has a nasty cold and Daniel Sousa just wants her to feel better.





	1. A Misstep

Peggy Carter was always on her A game, even when she was ill. However, that wasn’t to say there were slight... hiccups, per say, in her A game, on sick days. Today was one of those days.

Agent Daniel Sousa had been eyeing Carter (in the least creepy way possible) for about ten minutes and something was definitely up with her. 

For one, she appeared to be cold, shivering and tightly wrapping a scarf around her neck, despite it being early August. Another thing, Peggy had snapped forward with a sneeze every so often and was constantly blowing her nose into a handkerchief. Something told Sousa it wasn’t just allergies.

“_Hh’**SHH!**_” Peggy bobbed forward, sneezing into her cupped hands. She sniffled miserably and coughed into her scarf.

“Um, bless you!” Agent Sousa offered, somewhat awkwardly.

Peggy nodded and gave him an embarrassed smile, ducking back into the book she was flipping through.

“Carter!” Chief Dooley barked, snapping Peggy out of a daydream.”You’re needed in the call room. We need some extra ladies answering telephones.”

It took all her effort to resist the urge to roll her eyes. She stood up abruptly and turned towards the voice, adjusting her scarf. “Yes sir.”

_Damn, thick-headed men, _she thought to herself as she approached a flight of stairs leading down to the call room. Peggy stopped walking and felt the slight tickle that eventually led to a sneeze. She pinched her nose as her eyes fluttered shut.

“_Hehh... heh’**CHT!**_” She faltered at the top of the stairs, her vision swimming after holding in the sneeze. 

Peggy barely had time to mutter a curse before her knees buckled and she slipped, falling down the flight of stairs and hitting her head on the rail.

* * *

“I need some water down here!” Sousa was shouting. 

Someone was touching her, brushing her hair back. Peggy slowly opened her eyes and groaned.

“Hey, it’s okay.”

She suddenly realized where she was and sat up quickly.”I’m fine, I— _ahhh_...” 

Peggy exhaled through her teeth as a dull pain washed over her.

“Hey hey hey, don’t move so fast. It looks like you hit your head pretty hard.” Sousa’s fingers were in her hair, feeling for the spot where she hit her head. 

Peggy leaned away from him and brushed away his hand.

“Yes, thank you but I — _hahh... hahhH! Hah’**SHOO!**_ — I should be on my w-way.”

“Drink some water at least. You want me to help you stand?”

She nodded and together they stood. Peggy was still shaky but the water helped clear her head.

“Listen,” Sousa was saying. “Is there anyone you could call? You know I’d drive you home but... look, I’d just rather you not have to call a cab.”

“No, of course, yes.” She nodded, wishing her vision would clear up. “Yeah, my friend works in a diner not far from here.”

“Great. Can I call her for you?” He shooed some curious agents away.

“No, thank you. I’ll c-call her,” Peggy rushed, eyes watering. “_Hp’**SHH!**_”

“Bless you,” Sousa said earnestly. “You really should take care of that cold, you know.”

“Yes,” she replied, massaging her temples. “I suppose you’re right.”


	2. Only Angie

“Hi, I’m Daniel Sou—”

Angie breezed by his extended hand and put her hands on Peggy’s shoulders. “Aw, sweetie. How’re you feeling?”

Sousa let his hand drop to his side, defeated. Meanwhile, Peggy coughed and cleared her throat, opening her mouth to answer.

“Oh gosh, that’s what I thought,” the young woman clucked her tongue. “So this is where you work, huh? Man, and I thought my job was boring. I’m sure answering phones can be exciting, right? You’re right, never mind.”

Peggy sniffled, then turned away from the group, pressing her nose into the scarf. “_Hup’CHOO!_” 

This muffled sneeze seemed to bring Angie back to her senses.

“Bless you!” Sousa and Angie said together, then turned to each other. Angie gave him a sympathetic smile. 

“Oops, sorry, I’m um, Peggy’s friend, Angie.” 

She turned back to Peggy, her eyes bright. “You ready to go?

“Yes, I think so,” Peggy croaked, her voice hoarse and raw. 

Angie patted her on the back. “Oh, honey. I’ll fix you up a nice cup of tea when we get home, sound good?” 

She and Peggy were heading towards the door when Angie noticed Sousa still standing there. She stopped and cocked her head to the side. “Sorry, did you need something?”

Sousa looked embarrassed and rubbed the back of his head. “Oh, no, no. Um, just... feel better, okay?” he said, directing towards Peggy. 

She game him a small smile. “Thanks.”

* * *

Once back at the Griffith, Angie unlocked her room and took Peggy’s coat and scarf. “Honey, I know you’re sick, but honestly, it’s 80 degrees in here. You’ll get overheated!”

Though she was freezing, Peggy rubbed her nose and nodded. “Yes, you’re probably right. Can I help you with anything?” 

She felt guilty watching Angie rush around, putting the kettle on and fixing toast.

Angie shook her head, golden curls bouncing. “Nope, sorry. You’re on bedrest for the rest of the day. Hop to it!”

The modest bed near the widow already had the sheets pulled back. “You s-sure?” Peggy asked, her breath catching on the last word.

“Of course!”

Finger under her nose, pressing to avoid sneezing, the agent removed her heels and climbed into bed. As soon as she felt the sneeze dissipate, she took her hand away and immediately regretted it. 

“_H-huh’**SHOO!**_” Her breath hitched and Peggy flushed, embarrassed at the spectacle she was making of herself. “_Hehhh... hih’**CHOO!**_” 

She sniffled, face red.

“Bless! Jeez, Peg, that’s some cold you got there.” She came over and set a steaming cup of tea on the bedside table and gave Peggy her handkerchief.

“Oh, I cad’t take your—” she was cut off by her friend’s playful glare.

“Uh huh. No arguments, take it.”

Peggy blew her nose gently, leaving Angie to wonder how anyone could be so graceful and so ill at the same time.

“Angie,” Peggy started as soon as she could breathe again. “Thanks. For all this. You really didn’t have to.”

“No, no, I wanted to,” Angie assured her, and it was the truth.


End file.
